


For a Minute I Forget I'm Older

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: It's Robert's birthday and his family help him celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this in a burst of creative energy. SPOILER AHEAD. Since it looks like Aaron is going to be in prison for Robert's birthday, I decided to write Robert's birthday a few years down the line (CELEBRATE THIS MAN'S BIRTHDAY ON SCREEN FOR GOD SAKE)
> 
> Also excuse the terrible title, I am no good at thinking of titles. It's a line from James Arthur's "Say You Won't Let Go"

Robert started his 39th year alone, which is definitely not what he planned. He imagined his husband would have woken him up with a celebratory blowjob, but instead Aaron’s side of the bed was cold, so he had obviously vacated the bed some time ago. Robert stretched his muscles, rolling over onto Aaron’s side of the bed. God, he couldn't believe he was thirty nine. He was starting to feel it too, and this time next year it was be his fortieth. He was not ready to think about turning forty, turning thirty nine was already bad enough. The voices he could hear coming up the stairs stopped his train of thought, shutting his eyes again, pretending to be asleep so he didn’t ruin whatever it was Aaron had planned. The bedroom door creaked open (the perks of having an old house) and suddenly two little people jumped on the bed, and threw themselves on top of Robert. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!” His kids screamed together, Matthew beaming and Violet holding a bright pink piece of paper. Robert let out a laugh, opening his arms and letting them both give him a hug. Aaron entered the room just behind him, carrying a tray of bacon sandwiches and a coffee for Robert, a tea for himself, and two juices for the kids. Aaron placed the tray on his bedside table, also climbing onto the bed, leaning over to give his husband a chaste kiss on the lips, “Happy birthday, Rob,” He smiled, kissing him once more for good measure. 

 

“Dad, me and Violet made you a card!” Matthew beamed, Violet presenting the paper she had been clutching to Robert, “Yes dada, Matt drawed and I coloured!” She said, clambering onto Aaron’s lap. Robert looked at the card, smiling widely. He never thought he would get to have this, but here he is. Matthew had drawn a picture of Robert, and Robert could make out two small figures, which he assumed to be Matthew and Violet, a “Happy Birthday” written on the front in bright lettering. He opened the card, Aaron had clearly wrote the message on the inside, but he could see Matthew had signed it on behalf of him and Violet, the writing big and clumsy.

 

“Wow, Matty, your writing is so good now! When did you become such a grown up?” Robert asked, Matthew looking at his handy work proudly. “I’m six now, Dad, I am growed up!” Robert grinned, leaning over to kiss both Matthew and Violet on their foreheads.

 

“Thank you guys, it’s the best birthday card ever,” He said to them both, standing it up on his bedside table. Aaron gave both the kids their drinks, and turned back to get another envelope from the tray.

 

“This is from me,” Aaron stated, “although, I don’t think it’s as pretty as their card.” Robert chuckled, ripping open the envelope. As he took it out the envelope, a piece of folded up paper fell out, Robert opening it up and seeing a booking confirmation for a hotel just outside Leeds. “It’s for next weekend, my mum said she would have the kids, so we could celebrate, just the two of us.” Robert leaned over to Aaron, kissing him softly, mumbling a “thank you” onto Aaron’s lips. Aaron smiled, stroking Robert’s neck softly.

 

“Daddy! We forgot to bring Dad’s present!” Violet exclaimed, thwacking her head with her hand. Robert chuckled lightly, his daughter was one for the dramatics. "Go and get it then, guys. Do you remember where you hid it?" Aaron asked, both children nodding their heads and clambering off of the bed, taking off down the hallway to wherever they had hidden Robert's gift. He turned to look at Aaron, leaning down and kissing his shoulder.

 

“Best birthday ever,” he mumbled into Aaron’s neck, Aaron turning slightly to kiss his hair. “Although, it’s only going to get better. A hotel room all to ourselves, all weekend,” Robert grinned, sliding his hands down Aaron’s bare torso, letting it rest on the waistband of Aaron’s jogging bottoms. Aaron laughed, rubbing along Robert’s arm.

 

“Yup, but we have to be responsible parents right now,” Aaron smiled, leaning into kiss Robert again, the kids entering the room with a present, which was wrapped in blue paper. Robert could already see the mountain of tape that they had used, Aaron obviously letting them do it themselves.

 

“Open it, Dad! Open it!” Violet said excitedly as Matthew handed Robert the gift, “Okay, but only if you guys help me do it!” He allowed Matthew and Violet to rip the paper open, the pair of them leaving the last bit for Robert to do himself. It was then he seen the comic he had been going on about for months, as well as the shirt he had pointed out to Aaron months ago when they were on a shopping trip in Manchester. 

 

“Thank you guys so much, I love them!” He ruffled Matthew and Violet’s hair, both of them giggling loudly. 

 

“Can you show us your comic, Dad?” Matthew asked. Matthew was beginning to find he enjoyed all things superhero, which made Robert’s heart swell. He opened his arms so the kids could sit on his lap, letting them both hold the comic, Aaron leaning into his side so he could see too. Turning thirty nine isn’t so bad after all, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, constructive criticism is appreciated (as always!)
> 
> Both Aaron and Robert are property of ITV and Emmerdale, I just like to have a shot writing them sometimes!


End file.
